7doors7worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily M. Htoo
Lily H. Bloom is a " young " girl who is the princess of all angels. She has her mother Melodii, Her father John, and her little sister Crystal. She is shown to be calm most of the time. That is, until something excites her greatly. She is very open about how she died. She is not related to her sister in blood. As well as her father. She enjoys singing, but she herself, cannot play any instruments. Appearance Lily has a physical appearance of a 17 year old girl with a big body. She has black hair with bangs on the front and her eyes seem to be a pink-black colour. Her outfits tend to change, for she loves wearing more the one outfit. Though her attire usually has a princess feel to it. There is a Tiara floating above her head with many rare gems. She wants to be as pretty as possible. Before she was killed, her pure black hair actual had a purple strand of hair in it. Her hair was slightly shorter and a lot more messier. She was often seen with scratches. As a test subject, she had a simple white dress. Often covered in blood. Personality She appears quite calm at first, and like a royal pain. Acting all royal and everything. But really, she just wants friends. Become her friend and she will cherish you. Lily loves eating and is obsessed with beauty. She's pretty open, sometimes even really hyper. Yet, she's also kind of stupid and has trouble with math. She does not mind being called her subject name, Subject. 081. Lily also has quite a dirty mind at times. Backstory Before being a angel, Lily was a normal human who lived in the human world. A distorted version of the human world. It could even be considered a dream. When she was 5 in this life, some " Shadow Whispers " came to take her away. Lily recalls them to be all covered in black and are often saw whispering. The Shadow Whispers caught Lily. killing her mother and father in the process. She was brought to a lab and became a test subject for many tools of killing. She could not be beautiful with all the scratches and blood on her, she was angered. She was there for 6 years. Until, at the age of 11, she went on a killing massacre. Killing many scientists and other test subjects. Hoping to kill some Shadow Whispers. But she was stopped by a lone scientist and was choked to death on the spot. When she was revived. She was different. She was a angel. So she was still dead. But... She does not feel hate for anything, for now. She was told by Melodii, that she was in fact her mother. And her mother was the queen of all angels. Her " dad " John was apparently her real dad's failed reincarnation. For he was allowed to live again but could not survive in the new world either. But this reincarnation did not share her blood. But, if she was a princess, this could be Lily's chance to be pretty like she always wanted to be. Sometime later, she was introduced to John's daughter from the second failed world. Her name was Crystal. Lily realized she was mentally unstable. She hated everyone. Lily tired to open up to her and she did. But now they share a terrifying sibling bond. Memorii's Hate ( Summary ) Lily hated Memorii. Her mother's demon self. Memorii hated everything about the world. She was even worse then her sister. Going far enough to kill as many humans, and angels. Dragging them all into Hell. To feel pain for all eternity. Her sister was stronger then her. Lily, assisting her, and the remaining amount of angels were able to stop the massacre. Lily's sister was able to befriend her demon self as well. Lily did not like that. She would kill her demon self right away. With no mercy. Present Lily finally was given her personal servant, just like her little sister. Her name was Angie and she loved her as a friend. Lily, wanting to make new friends. Heard about Alexandrea's problem and decided to help her. She kept it a secret from everyone, for she did NOT want her sister to know. For 7Doors7Worlds, she joined BlueBirds, for Blue was one of her favorite colours.Category:Bluebird Category:OC